Old Beginnings
by Alyssa-16-06
Summary: Tobias betrayed Tris, She was 5 months pregnant. She finally moved back with her daughter Courtney after 8 years... What Drama will happen? And will Tobias find out? Rated: "T" just to be safe. *First Fan Fiction*
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: (Tris POV)**

The war on Abnegation ended and the gates opened you could choose to stay or go into the real world, I choose to stay at first and I thought it was a good decision and I found out a couple of weeks ago that I was 5 months pregnant with Tobias child I was so happy and right when I turned the corner to go and tell him the good news he was pushing Lynn against the way and they started making out. I was so shocked at first so I just packed my bags and left. I talked to Max and told him that I changed my mind, I didn't talk to anyone. I left and never looked back.

**Tobias POV:**

Every time I go to sleep I see her face the way her pony tail use to sway when she walked. I never kissed Lynn. She kissed me she grabbed on to me and pushed me on top of her. I looked for Tris all day when I finally when to ask Max if he knows and then that's when he told me she left. It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I wanted to leave go chase after her but I loved her enough to let her go and if it was meant to be she would come back. I counted every day. Hoping one day I would see her again, but that soon faded. I went into my regular routine when all of the sudden on my way to the control room… "Boom"

"Hey, Mr. You ran into me" A little blond girl with blue grey eyes they reminded me of Tris.

"Sorry, little girl. Where are your parents you shouldn't be walking here alone?" I said with the curiosity getting the better of me.

"Me and my mommy just got here to see my aunt and Uncle Will and Cristina." The little girl said.

"Oh." Right then my thoughts turned to Tris, could it even be possible…

"Can you bring me to my mom?" The little girl asked.

"Of course" I smirked.

As we started walking she started holding my hand. I looked down to see the little girl looking up at me smiling.

"So where did you and your mommy come from?" I asked her.

"We used to live outside the gate when she said it would be better to stay here for a while." She said smiling.

"Well your mommy sounds like a nice person." I said

This little girl must be really smart to understand all of this.

"Where here!" She said excitedly.

"Mommy, open up I found someone I want you to meet." She said, while knocking.

"Courtney, I thought I told you to stay here your only 8 year's old-" The women said.

When she opened the door she stopped talking. It was Tris. My Tris. The women I love. And then like that something clicked. Tris was this little girl's mother. I thought this little girl reminded me of Tris but I stopped myself from thinking further.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV:**

Right when my daughter said that I was worried by what really shocked me was that Tobias was there with "our" daughter. I spent so many years running and I told Courtney it was time to go back. But I was going to keep Courtney as far away from him as possible.

"Tris." He said. Then looked at the Courtney beside him.

"Tobi- I mean Four what are you doing here with my daughter?" I asked.

"Mommy, I got lost and Four found me and I told him our room and brought me here." Courtney said.

"Courtney go to Aunt Christina and Uncle Will's please." I said in my calmest voice.

"Ok, Mommy." She said. Then she hugged me and left.

"What?" I asked in my maddest voice.

"Is she mine?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." I said quietly to.

"Why, did you leave?!" He asked while raising his voice.

"I was 5 months pregnant and I went to go tell you and I saw you and Lynn-" I didn't get to finish cause he cut me off.

"I never kissed her, she pulled me against her. I loved you I still do. I want a chance to see my daughter and have my beautiful girlfriend back." He said.

"I want to Tobias-" I started but he cut me off again.

"I'm not giving you a decision. Stay with me, Or else I will go to courts get full position over my daughter that you have kept from me for how many years." He said.

"Fine, I'll stay." I said.

I couldn't lose Courtney she is my life I would have jumped off the chasm if it wasn't for that little girl she saved my life before she was even born.

**Tobias POV:**

I kissed her on the head.

I wanted to pull her to me and passionately kiss her like I have been wanted for the past 7-8 years. But I didn't because I know she didn't fully trust me.

"You should go tell Courtney." I said.

"Yeah, we should tell her together." She said. I smirked.

"Sure." I said while smirking.

I stood there and waited for Tris to get Courtney. I was a little nervous how would she react, if Tris left when she was 5 months pregnant than that means Courtney's 8 years old.

"Hey Mr." Courtney said.

I was pulled into my thoughts I didn't even realize they came back.

"Courtney sweetheart, we have something to tell you." Tris said.

I knelt down to her level she was so sweet, and she looked beautiful just like Tris but she had my attitude and nose. I mentally laughed at that.

"Ok." Courtney said.

I rubbed her arm and then told her. "Sweetie im your dad." I said.

"Really!" She said excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV:**

"Sweetie, we just want to make sure it's ok with you before we tell you that the 3 of us are going to live together for a little while…" I said.

Before she even answers she goes and runs up to Tobias and hugs him. I was a little surprised though when he picked her up like a feather and hugs her back and places her on his hip. I felt a tear slide down my face from joy. I am so happy that my daughter knows who her father is but at the same time I don't want to lose her it's just so complicated.

"Tobias, why don't you show Courtney her new room?" I asked.

"I would love to what do you say Courtney?" Tobias asked.

"YEAH! That would be so cool!" Courtney said.

"Ok let's go." Tobias said.

Tobias put her down then walked over to me.

"Thank you." He said. Then he kissed me on the cheek and left.

It's so hard not to run to Tobias and wrap my arms around him and kiss him like I used to but after everything that's happened I just can't bring myself to do it. Then a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Coming" I said to the door.

And then the last person I ever wanted to see ever again was at the door. Peter.

"Hey, Stiff." He said.

I tried to shut the door on him but he was to fast he was already in the apartment he locked the door. Then he pulled a knife out of his pocket and stabbed me right in the stomach before I could even react.

"You never stood a chance Stiff. You were supposed to die that night at the chasm. But no your stupid boyfriend had to come to the rescue well not today. Night Stiff." He said.

And I felt myself slide to the floor. And then that's when it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias POV:**

Right when we left Courtney was so excited she reminds me a lot of Tris in her personality.

"Ok, Courtney were here." I said while opening the door.

Right away I showed her room and she shrieked in joy.

"I love it daddy!" She said.

At first I was a little shocked she called me "daddy" but I was also very happy. I don't know the first thing about being a dad but I really want to try.

"Ok let's go get mom ok." I told her .

"Ok" she said.

As we were walking I saw Peter walking down the hall. Right when he saw me he ran in the opposite direction. Right away my thoughts went to Tris. So I picked Courtney up. Because I knew she wouldn't be able to match my speed and ran to the apartment and I opened the door to find Tris in a pool of her own blood. I tried to shut the door fast but not fast enough for Courtney to see.

"MOMMY!" she said.

"Shh. Courtney it's going to be ok im going to take you to Aunt Christina and Uncle Wills and then you can see mommy ok?" I asked her.

She quickly nods and I speed down the hall. And knocked on the door.

"Four, what are you doing here?" Christina asked.

"Christina, Tris is in trouble and I need you to look after Courtney for the time being. Ok" I said.

"Ok." She said.

After Christina picked Courtney up and closed the door I rushed back to Tris' apartment.

Tris was unconscious when I got there.

"Tris, Tris can you hear me?" I asked.

I tried shaking her shoulder but she wouldn't wake up. So I picked her up and rushed her to the infirmary.

"Someone please help!" I screamed.

Soon a doctor rushed to us and told me to wait. Waiting was complete torture. Then I saw a doctor come toward me. I quickly stood up.

"Please tell me she is going to be ok." I asked.

"She was stabbed in the stomach and she has lost a lot of blood but we have her stabilized and she should be ok." The doctor said.

I sobbed in relief. And then quickly stopped.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Not tonight come back in the morning and you should be able to." The doctor said.

"Ok." I said. And then left I knew there was no need to argue I just needed to know she would be ok. I have to go get Courtney anyways because I am her father after all. When I got there she handed her over and she fell asleep on my shoulder. I put her in her bed, kissed the top of her head and moved some hair out of her face. And fell asleep for it seemed like an hour. Then I heard the squeak of my door when I looked up I saw Courtney there. She must have changed into her Pj's after I put her to sleep and she was holding her teddy bear that I put beside her bed.

"Daddy, I can't sleep. Can I sleep in here? Mommy always said that whenever I had a nightmare I could sleep with her but she's not here." She said.

"Of course sweetie" I said. And I quickly made some room for her on the bed.

After she climbed in the bed in my arms I asked.

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah. There's was this monster that was chasing me and then he started eating me." She said while sobbing.

I pulled her against me and started saying soothing words to her like I used to do to Tris and then she fell asleep in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tobias POV:**

When I walk up this morning I almost forgot about Tris but then I looked down at Courtney in my arms and I smiled for the first time in a long time. I even heard her light snoring. Which made me chuckle. I guess I chucked a little too loud cause she started stirring.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah, sweetheart it's me." I told her and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy can we go see Mommy?" She asked.

"Of course. Go get changed and well go ok?" I told her.

"Ok." She said.

Right after we were both dressed and I helped her onto the sink so she could brush her teeth we went to the infirmary. I remembered what room she was in so I didn't have to ask. Right when we walked Tris' eyes brightened.

**Tris' POV:**

The whole time I was here all I could think about was Courtney and Tobias. I never once thought that Tobias would hurt her but I still was worried sick. Everyone was really nice to me but right when I saw Courtney and Tobias walk in I was the happiest person in the world.

"Mommy!" Courtney yelled.

"Oh, baby I missed you so much" I said.

"I missed you to mommy. I had a nightmare last night but daddy helped me." Courtney said.

Then she ran up and Tobias helped her get on the bed and crushed me in an enormous hug that I didn't even think Courtney had that much strength yet. Then the nurse came in and told me I could leave and Tobias went and signed the papers and we left.

"Courtney im going to drop you off at Aunt Christina's and Uncle Wills so I can talk to daddy ok?" I asked Courtney in a soft tone of voice.

"Ok, Mommy." She said.

Right after I dropped Courtney off I went to Tobias apartment. I wanted to sort some things out with Tobias before we moved in. Last I heard Tobias went to the leaders to get Peter kicked out of dauntless because it's the 2-3 time he has tried to kill me.

"Tobias are you in there?" I asked while knocking on he's apartment door.

"Yeah doors open" he called.

I opened the door and it looked the same as always.

"Hey, luckily we haven't unpacked much so I'll need help moving some boxes in." I said.

"I was just going to your apartment now so. Where's Courtney?" he asked.

"At Christina and Wills." I said.

"I was worried about you, you know." He said while stepping forward.

"Look Tobias-" I said but I was cut off when he started kissing me and before I knew it I was kissing him back and in a long time I was truly happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tobias POV:**

Right after I left the hospital I went straight to Max.

"Ah Four, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Well Tris came back, as you know." I said.

"Yes." He said.

"Well Peter attacked her again and tried kill her." I said.

"I see, well unfortunately I will not be kicking him out but I will make sure he's punishment fits the crime." He said.

"WHAT!" I said.

"Im sorry Four but I cannot kick him out Tris came here knowing the risks and there's not much I can do." He said.

I didn't even respond I just slammed the door and went to my apartment to calm down. When I heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

"Tobias are you in there?" Tris asked.

"Yeah doors open" I said.

She opened the door and smiled oh how I wish I could just kiss her right there but now that Courtney is involved our relationship is a touchy subject.

"Hey, luckily we haven't unpacked much so I'll need help moving some boxes in." She said.

"I was just going to your apartment now so. Where's Courtney?" I said.

"At Christina and Wills." She said.

"I was worried about you, you know." I said while stepping forward.

Oh how I wish she knew how much I truly love and missed her those years were the worst in my entire world including when I was with Marcus it was 100 times worse.

"Look Tobias-"She said. But I couldn't hold back anymore I kissed her. God I remember how soft her lips were and then the happiest thing happened to me she started kissing me back. I felt like I died and went to heaven I have never been happier.

"Oh Tobias." She said. Then we went right back to where we were before I pushed her up against the door and kissed her like my life deepened on it.

"God Tris, I missed you so much those years where the worst years of my life and know there's only one thing that I really want." I said.

At first she seemed really confused and so was I. I planned to do this later but I just thought this seemed like the perfect moment. I got on one knee.

"Tris will you marry me?" I asked while opening the velvet box with a ring the reminded me of Tris, Simple but elegant and different.

"Oh my god, Tobias. Of course I will marry you." She said.

I put the ring on her finger and tried to keep my hands from shaking and picked her up and swigged her around and kissed her fiercely because I felt like the happiest man on earth. I had the most perfect and beautiful fiancée and a beautiful daughter what more could I ask for?


End file.
